Forever a Noble
by 143Reno
Summary: Pla couldn't find her niche within the boring life of a noble, and after surviving restrictions and betrayals she can finally find the happiness she deserves. ByakuyaXOC.


Things are always way too structured here; there was never time to have any fun! It was as if I were trapped inside of a prison and there was never any hope of getting out. I never asked to be a noble; I was just born this way. I always believed that I should have a choice in my future, but that's not how things worked here- apparently I would never reach salvation…even in death.

The Shinigami's always looked so satisfied with their lives- they didn't have a care in the world! I just want out of this hell-hole so I could go somewhere _fun_. I decided that things needed to change, so I headed out of my quarters to go talk to my best friend, Lurichiyo.

I headed up the gravel walkway to her huge palace and nodded at the guards as they waved hello. As I was about to reach the door I decided I would rather make this a little more interesting. I clambered up the vines that led to her window and poked my head into her room. She was humming with her back turned to me so I took this as the supreme opportune moment. I took a deep breath and yelled at the top of my lungs-

"HEY LURI WHATCHYA DOIN IN THERE?" I yelled between laughs. She fell out of the chair she was sitting in with a yelp. She turned to me with an angry look on her face and put her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with you? You could have given me a heart attack, and then what would you tell the guard when you killed the princess?" she said with a sly smile.

"Uh, I would obviously just say you annoyed the crap out of Byakuya and he finally lost it and killed you!" I said while making little circles in the air.

"Then what would you do when they execute him? You would have nothing to look at anymore." She responded while sticking her tongue out at me. I put my hands up in defense while taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"What are you talking about? It's not like I like him or anything…he's just sort of a superior. I've barely even said two words to the guy, so how can I like him?" I said while trying to hide the blush. She was right though, I always really liked Byakuya- he was just so mysterious! "Nevermind, I have to tell you something." I said to her while pushing the image of Byakuya out of my mind.

"Ooh, what is it, Pla?" she asked while flopping down on the bed next to me.

"Well, I'm sick of the restrictions of being a noble, it's not the right path for me, you know? I love to have fun! It's so limited here, I feel like I'm being crushed by a boulder. I'm running away from here, and I'm not coming back." I said with my face completely blank. There was a long drawn out silence and when I looked down at Luri she was crying to herself. "Hey! What the heck is wrong?" I asked her while diving on her. She turned to me and wiped her face off.

"You're going to leave me _forever_? What am I going to do in this place without you? It's misery being a princess and without a best friend is just unimaginable. You can't go!" she yelled while throwing herself on me. I just put a hand to the back of her head and stared at my silver ring that was placed gently on the fourth finger from my thumb. My mother had given it to me when I was still living and lucky enough for me I died with it on. It's the only link to my past, and it left me with a free spirit. I pulled away from her and held her by the shoulders.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone where or why I'm going." I said with a serious look on my face.

"I promise to say I don't know if I'm asked where you are, but I don't know where you're going you never told me." She said while crossing her arms.

"I did that on purpose, dumby. Listen, I'm gonna go take a last look around and I'll be back right before I leave. DON'T TELL ANYONE." I said sternly and she nodded once.

I leapt out of the window and landed softly on the ground. Little did these other nobles know, but I had a high spiritual pressure and I just decided never to use it. I knew exactly where I wanted to go, but I wanted to make that one of my last stops.

I ran all the way back to my quarters and decided to spend a little time with whatever I called family. I lived in the same building as the Kuchiki clan, and they pretty much took care of me when the Shihouin clan wasn't around…which was basically all the time. The only person who acted like they never gave a damn what happened to me was Byakuya Kuchiki. It drove me absolutely insane because I never did anything to him. I treated him with the utmost respect and I got treated like trash in return. It wasn't fair, but I couldn't even stop myself from loving him.

I walked through the main doors and took note that the Shihouin family was actually in today and they were sharing a conversation with the Kuchikis. As soon as I entered I immediately bowed down and everyone dismissed it and welcomed me to take a seat. Immediately after I sat, Byakuya quickly excused himself and left the room. I tried so hard not to let it bother me, but I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with me. I thought uptight guys like him would be attracted to carefree women such as me! After basking in my "family's" presence for a while, I decided to take my leave.

It was getting darker now and the nights had started to get cooler. I walked down the street and the lights slowly began to start up. They were a tealish color, and they made this place beautiful. I felt a sense of remorse and I almost decided not to go until I saw Byakuya stalking toward me. I immediately put my head down in a small bow and continued on until he stopped in his tracks. I looked up to be met with his eyes.

"Hello there, Kuchiki-san, is there something I can do for you?" I asked him while making eye contact. He just stared blankly at my face and then let his eyes travel down my figure. Me, being nervous over everything, started blushing and stirred uncomfortably and broke his concentration. We made eye contact once again and he took a small breath.

"You're hiding something, but I'm not sure what it is. Your chi is out of balance. Looks like the time for fun and games is finally over for you." he said coldly before walking away. It was then I decided that I was leaving. I was leaving **now. **

I sprinted back to Luri's and knocked on the front door this time. I was let in with a bow and I took the stairs up to her room on the 3rd floor two at a time. I burst through her door and I found her sitting on her bed weeping while writing something in her journal. She looked up at me when I entered and I stormed over to her and grabbed the book from her hands. The page read:

_Byakuya,_

_I remember that time you told me you had feelings for me a while back, and I always will. I hope you know that I love you and whatever you do, don't go after Pla. She's in love with you too, but not as much as I am. She's leaving tonight because she needs fun in her life. She's so immature. I, being a princess, need no one but you. I love you._

_ Lurichiyo._

I finished reading and all I could do was look at her. My breathing had increased and I began to see spots. No, I couldn't pass out right now. Everything in my life may have been a lie, but I'm leaving so I'll move on. I shut the book and tucked it under my right arm. I turned to Lurichiyo and smiled at her while sweat dripped down both of our faces.

"Even though it may not have been a real friendship to you, it was to me. So thanks." I said before turning my back to her. Before I left the room, I decided I needed some kind of revenge…so the devil in my mind came out and I wanted to have my last bit of fun before leaving. I turned back to Lurichiyo and smacked her as hard as I could in the face. I hit her so hard that she was knocked unconscious with a huge slap mark on her right cheek. I spit on her before leaping out the window once more.

I needed another outlet for my anger before I left for good, so I headed to the Kuchiki barracks. He was hiding his feelings for Lurichiyo from everyone, so why not sabotage the one I love?

I burst through the main doors and nodded at those who were kind to me and snarled at those who weren't so generous. As soon as I reached his door, I knocked once as hard as I could and he answered immediately. Seeing the fire in my eyes, he opened the door wider- allowing me to enter. I walked in and realized it was way too clean in here for it to be the bedroom of a man. I shook the thought off that I was finally in his room and whirled around to face him when the door shut once more.

"Can I help you, Pla?" he asked with a monotone voice. Before answering, I needed to make sure I had my case correct. I opened the book again and flipped through. Every page was a logged note that was never delivered to him, proving they had relations in her eyes. I threw the book down at his feet as hard as I could and he jumped back a bit.

"What is this?" I asked him while pointing down at it. He picked it up and flipped through a few pages, eyes widening as he did.

"I honestly couldn't tell you." he responded coolly while regaining his composure.

"BULLSHIT. What's going on here, Kuchiki? You _know_ it's illegal for a noble and a princess to have relations!" I yelled while putting a hand to my forehead.

"Precisely, this makes it impossible for me to even get close to her in such ways. It's against the rules, and I value them with my life." He said while gently putting the book on the night table. "What I'm more interested in is what she wrote about you on the last page. What's this about you leaving? And what's this about you loving me?" he questioned. I immediately blushed three different shades of red and looked down. I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I'm leaving this place, Kuchiki…and I'm not coming back." I said through gritted teeth. He simply closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Impossible."

As soon as he said this remark, I ripped off my noble robes and revealed that I was indeed wearing a black tank top and black jeans with a sword hastened around my waist for protection.

"Let me repeat myself when I say I'm leaving." I said completely serious. I needed to get out of there so I could get to the real world and leave this place behind. I slowly walked over in front of him and put my hand to his lips. "But don't tell, Kuchiki-san. It would make me very sad if you did." I said in a leading way. I felt his face heat up under my hand and I took that moment to burst straight through his door, knocking it off of the hinges and sprint out of the house. I heard yells behind me, but I decided to convert my spiritual pressure into speed and headed for the Soul Society gates. I finally made it there and ran into none other than Renji Abarai.

"Woah, you're that noble girl, Pla right?" he asked while holding me by the shoulders. I caught my breath and nodded a yes at him.

"Please, you must open the portal for me to make it to the real world- it's an emergency! I'll pay you back somehow!" I yelled while taking his face in my hands. He also blushed at me and muttered an 'okay'. I thanked him and watched as he opened it up. Just as I was stepping in, Byakuya jumped in the scene wearing his Soul garments.

"Abarai! What are you doing?" he yelled at Renji who looked completely dumbfounded. I took that moment of their confrontation to enter the portal and began my plummet down to the real world.

I landed with a thud and knew Kuchiki would be right behind me, so I ran to wherever I could find shelter. I sat under a tree and caught my breath when it started to rain.

"Shit, you've got to be kidding, right?" I said to myself while smacking the tree. I sat down and immediately started to cry. There was nothing for me here in this world, what was I kidding? There was nothing for me anywhere anymore. I have a sword, so why not just end it now? I took it and pointed it straight at my heart, and while yelling out I thrust it toward myself, but when I expected the end of my life to come, it didn't. I opened my eyes and saw another sword in front of my chest to block the impact. I looked at the arm that it belonged to and I saw that it was Byakuya's.

"What do you think you're doing, Pla?" he asked. I just stared at him dumbfounded and started to weep again. We dropped our swords and he embraced me as I sobbed on his shoulder. "It'll be alright. You're not leaving me alone up there, you know." He said and I pulled back and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Right then and there, in the rain- Byakuya kissed me. It was long and passionate and it meant the world to me. We pulled apart and the next part shocked me the most.

"I love you, Pla." He said.

"God, I've loved you forever, Byakuya!" I yelled back in response. It was something I've never dreamed would happen in my life—it was a true happy ending.


End file.
